


For You, For Us

by vvxxxu (vai_xu)



Series: Love Motel [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Behavior, anger issues, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_xu/pseuds/vvxxxu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has some problems with Wade and it makes Peter more than furious. Everyone has issues which makes it kind of hard, but they manage to work it out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so let me get something straight before everyone reads this.  
> I'm in love with Tony Stark. I'm Team Iron Man. This metal head was my first marvel crush.  
> I didn't write this to make him the bad guy or because I hate him and want to see him suffer.  
> ... Ok, I kind of want to see him suffer, but don't we all with our favorite characters ...?  
> Anyways, I just wanted to say that my undying love for Tony Stark will never cease and yeah
> 
> Have fun with my third english spideypool fanfic. It doesn't really fit into any canon as always, so I'm just mixing stuff as I go, haha. As always, this is not beta'd, so if you find any errors, please point them out to me :) Thanks in advance!
> 
> Oh and as you can see, this is part 3 of a series. I guess you /could/ read it as a standalone, but I'd still advise you to read the other two first :) The first one is basically just pining and porn, and the second one is like, 50/50. Anyways, enough talk!

The sound of his cellphone wakes him from dreams he can’t remember, pulling his sleepy mind back into reality. A hoarse curse leaves his mouth, and Peter rolls to the side, grabbing for his phone and squinting at the display when he finds it.

“Are you serious …” he mumbles after reading the message on his lock screen.

With a frustrated sigh he lets his hand fall back onto the bed and closes his eyes for a little longer.

“Wade,” he mumbles. The person in question continues to sleep soundly beside him, head buried into the pillows.

“Wade,” he tries again, louder this time. Rubbing his eyes and trying to focus his mind, he manages to sit up a little, when arms suddenly wrap around his slender frame and he is unable to move further away from his boyfriend.

“Don’ wanna …” he hears Wade say, and Peter chuckles softly.

“I know, me neither, but the Avengers are calling and it seems to be urgent …”

Another string of incoherent mumbling while Wade nuzzles his face into Peter’s neck, causing the younger man to giggle.

“Wade, stop that and let’s get ready.”

“Uuuuuughhh.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“I really love you babe, but if we were married, this would be grounds for divorce.”

“It’s not my fault you decided to get involved in Super Hero Business, Wade.”

“Well, it was a little bit, because you are a goddamn superhero and after mutual agreement we decided to get involved in each other. Why is being a good guy so much work …?”

Peter laughs and pulls away this time, grabbing Wade’s arm and dragging the groaning Merc half across the mattress.

“Come on, you big baby, get up and get dressed. If we don’t head out right now, Steve is gonna throw a tantrum later.”

Wade huffs and finally gets up from the messy bed.

“Why am I a fan of this guy again? All he does is look cool and be annoying.”

“He’s not that bad, Wade. Sometimes he’s funny, even.”

“Right, the only joke I know he makes is this fondue stuff, and to be honest, after it becoming the running gag it is, it got pretty boring.”

“Fondue? What are you talking about?”

“Captain America: The First Avenger …?”

“I have no clue what you mean, you can explain it later after we save some people from whatever is happening right now.”

Peter already wears his spandex, and Wade follows suit while fixing all his belts and buckles and searching for his guns and knifes. Watching his boyfriend from the windowsill, he can’t suppress the grin that tugs on the corner of his mouth. Good thing the mask hides it.

“Wade, get on with it …!”

“Chill, babe, because it ain’t gonna be a chill fight if I forget my ammo …!”

Peter snorts while Wade talks about some apparent movie of himself and finishes collecting all his weapons, with the occasional “Jeez, Petey, for a superhero you really know nothing of our merchandising” or “I would bang Reynolds” as well as “Would you bang Andrew Garfield?”.

“Hop on”, and the Merc is sitting on his back, holding on tightly and Peter finally jumps out of the window into the cold night.

“How late is it again? Fucking 3 am or something, do the Avengers want to annoy me until I leave the team by my own accord?”

“They are not the ones responsible for villains attacking the city,” Peter contributes while swinging his way to the coordinates the Avengers sent in the message.

“Who knows? Capitalism rules the world, maybe they do, like, audition villains in some cellar deep down somewhere and tell them to destroy anything but not everything so our heroes can rock up and save the day. Then all the people are incredibly thankful for saving them and visit their autograph sessions and buy their shit and watch their movies. You know? Like I said, capitalism rules the world, everything is possible.”

Peter lifts a brow, unseen by Wade of course, who lets his gaze rake over the city.

“I’m sure that’s exactly how our society works, and definitely a reason why you should drop out,” he says and lets them drop from a considerate height and lands on light feet.

“I betcha,” Wade begins while hopping off his boyfriend’s back, “you’re a simple university student, you have yet to learn of the cruelty of this world.” He pats Peter’s ass when he passes him, already strolling towards the turmoil. Peter huffs with irritation before he catches up with Wade.

“Hey, don’t underestimate my intelligence, dumbass.”

“I’m not, but intelligence is dissimilar from awareness, babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me during a fight.”

“We’re fighting?”

Peter huffs a breath through his nose and smiles. When he pulls Wade down for a masked kiss, the merc grins against his lips.

“Alright, I hurt your pride. I’m sorry baby boy. Let’s go save some children and maybe a cat.”

“Thanks honey.”

They intertwine their fingers and Peter starts to run, pulling Wade with him into the busy crime scene.

 

“Spider Man, we need your help 500 yards south from here, down the street.”

“Roger, Rogers!”

Wade snorts with laughter while Peter jumps down the building to swing down the street and they can almost hear the eye roll of Tony. Steve just sighs.

“Must hurt to not be the funny one in the team anymore, huh, Stark?” Wade asks. He spots one of the gangsters on the rooftop near him so he starts running after him, producing his pistol. Tony grumbles something into his mic and then says, “Well, I, by all means, didn’t ask for a certain mercenary to get an Avengers membership out of, like, thin air.”

“He was talking about me, Tony, but you know. I’m glad you see him as the funny person he is,” Peter tosses in. His breathing comes faster as he helps person after person out of the flaming building into the fresh air. Peter loves the banter they have in situations like this. It makes it feel less real, less hurting. He wouldn’t admit it, but this superhero work in the pro league sometimes really gets to him, especially if lots of civil casualties are involved. Like today. Some idiots apparently got off on setting huge flat complexes on fire. God knows why.

“Besides, you’re one to talk Mr. I’m-a-selfish-rich-prick-who’s-too-intelligent-for-his-own-good. The Avengers only took you in because you’re good at building robots.”

“Ouch, Clint, why are you hurting my feelings …? I thought we were besties! Also, my ego had to go through enough shit today.”

Peter opts out of the conversation about Tony’s daily life and concentrates on the woman that’s currently coughing right into his ear while holding onto him so tight he thinks he has to choke a little bit. Thank god this is one of the last apartments, Peter thinks. He’s so fucking tired and worn out, and he has to be at university in about two hours, which means no sleep for him anymore. He thinks about calling one of his uni friends to write his name into the attendance list, planning to ditch the course today, when he hears shots being fired. He looks around. He’s pretty sure it also sounded through the communicator, so he’s almost certain who fired the gunshots.

“Wilson, what is happening?” Cap’s loud and almost strict sounding voice leaves no questions to be unanswered. So Wade responds immediately.

“Shooting the bad guys, whaddaya think, boss?”

Peter lands on a rooftop and can’t restrain himself from grabbing the bridge of his nose between two fingers, already feeling the storm coming.

“Wade …”, he starts, but Tony interrupts him, and Peter’s jawline tenses as he listens to the Inventor.

“Are you fucking serious right now, Wilson? There is like, one rule, if you want to be on this team. One rule, you understand? DO. NOT. SIMPLY. KILL. PEOPLE.”

“Tony-”

“No, you know what, Steve? If I were you, I’d thrown him off a long time ago. He won’t change, don’t you realize it? He doesn’t work a single finger to come to an accommodation. I’m tired of his unpredictable bullshit.”

Peter stands there, frozen on the rooftop. He feels like he’s been hit across the face repeatedly and very hard. He closes his eyes and breathes, but the fury starts to boil in his stomach nonetheless.

“Wade?” he asks, quietly.

After some silence – no one added something to Tony’s raging, neither objected – he hears a supposedly cheerful “Yes, baby boy?” and that’s when his patience snaps.

“We’re going home, Wade.”

Tony groans and Steve sighs, in a frustrated way this time.

“Guys, can’t we all just, I don’t know, stop fighting and clean up around here?” he asks, and Clint huffs a laugh into the communicator.

“You know,” Tony starts, sounding seriously pissed off this time, “it’s nice to see how my husband agrees with me on stuff like this. But no one ever wants to take some advice from good old Tony, I get it. You know what? You can all suck it, I’m going home. And just for the record,” he adds, and Steve already tries to get through to him, but he just continues, talking over the team leader, “I don’t want to be on a mission with this asshole ever again. Iron Man out.”

Peter watches the red and gold outline of Tony Stark’s Iron Man suit fly away from the crime scene. He clenches his fists and rushes into the direction he knows Wade went before he started chasing the gangster.

He knows he’s not thinking straight. Deep down he feels bad for Steve, because Tony’s eccentric personality often provokes fights like this, and sure, Wade is pushing boundaries that he knows exist, but it is exactly the frequency of those fights lately – fights that always involve Wade, regardless what’s the trigger – that have tried his patience until now. And since Wade and he are a thing now and he got to know the merc like no one else so far, he just can’t let things like this simply pass. Insulting Wade is like insulting a cute puppy, because he doesn’t talk back to people he respects and admires, which is kind of the problem here.

“Baby boy, let’s just … finish this business here before-”

“No Wade, come with me. Right now. S.H.I.E.L.D. can clean the rest up,” Peter interrupts him. He can see the merc in the distance, slumped shoulders and looking to the side, the dead body of the gangster somewhere near him, and it makes him so goddamn angry he almost wants to scream. At everyone except Wade for some reason, even though he knows the person lying beside him died through his hands.

He probably should be alarmed by not feeling compelled when seeing this, but he just doesn’t care right now. That’s why when he reaches the rooftop, he grabs Wade’s hand like hours before and starts pulling him away from the scene.

He feels the gazes of his supposed teammates, his neck almost tingling, but he ignores them. He already turned off the comm, total silence and the occasional sound of a siren and the morning traffic filling his ears. He feels Wade’s hand twitch against his, and he grabs him harder, squeezes his hand in comfort as much as in silent rage. They are probably talking over the comm, and Wade most likely still hears them. Peter would also bet on Wade wanting to stay, partly out of guilty conscience and partly because he would probably want to proof that this didn’t affect him. Which it totally does.

“Hop on,” Peter demands, and Wade jerks at the command, but climbs onto his back before Peter swings away, afraid he’d lose himself any second now.

 

It’s silent when they reach the apartment. Peter feels exhausted to the core, so much he kind of wants to crash into his bed and sleep until the next millennia. But the burned down fury still gnaws at him, so when he and Wade finish undressing and changing into more comfortable clothes he grabs the merc’s hand and waits. Wade halts, both standing in the middle of their bedroom. It’s so quiet Peter could hear a needle drop, which is the reason Wade’s uneven breathing feels like a punch to the gut.

“I’m sorry.”

Peter doesn’t know why he says it. Suddenly it’s the only thing in his head, and he knows he shouldn’t tell him that, because Tony is the one who hurt him, Tony said all these horrible things and-

“Don’t.”

Peter clenches his teeth and looks at the floor. Wade still doesn’t look at him, facing the wall in front of them.

“Wade-“

“Don’t pity me, Pete. Just … don’t.”

Peter feels like crying and shouting and laughing all at once. Having this conversation right now most likely isn’t a good idea, because his mind feels almost foggy from fatigue, but he can’t let Wade alone like this. He can’t leave him like this.

So he tries again.

“That’s not what-“

Wade jerks his head to the side, shooting Peter a tired look. He promptly shuts his mouth, because honestly, maybe he pities Wade, and maybe he’s at least a little bit right.

But that’s not the reason he pulled him out of this mess, and not the reason he wants to comfort his boyfriend right now.

“Wade, listen to me. Please,” he murmurs, closing the distance and slowly wrapping his arms around Wade from behind. He speaks with a soothing voice when he continues, resting his forehead on Wade’s strong back.

“Tony was a real asshole just now. He has no right to talk about you like that, and I surely won’t let him talk _to you_ like that.”

“You’re not my parents, you don’t have to protect me from such things. Except my parents would probably have joined Team Iron Man on this one …”

“That’s not the point, Wade.” Peter sighs, lets go and walks around Wade to look into his eyes. He doesn’t like what he sees there. “The point is, I don’t want people to talk shit about you _because you’re my boyfriend_. I care about you, Wade, and Tony hurt you. I won’t accept that.”

Wade meets his gaze, staring right back. Peter can’t read his eyes, but he can guess what the merc is thinking right now.

“I’m not some delicate flower Peter-“

“You are Wade.”

Wade furrows his brows, already opening his mouth in protest but Peter just grabs his neck and kisses him before he can say anything. Wade huffs a breath through his nose before he gently cups Peters face with his hands. The kiss remains sweet and short, lips pressed against the other’s in a silent promise, and when Peter lets go he pulls Wade’s forehead against his own.

“You are one of the most considerate and forgiving persons I’ve ever met, Wade. Most people only see your jokey, crude mask but … I know who you are, Wade. I know you are a very sensitive person deep down. And I wish you wouldn’t be so afraid to show it more, but can you understand me when I say that situations like the one just now are one of the many reasons why you don’t? Why I don’t get to see your sweet and caring side more in public? And … this makes me so fucking angry, like … who does Tony think he is, judging you and-“

“You’re crying.”

Peter pauses and suddenly feels the wetness on his cheeks. He closes his eyes, pressing his lips together. Shit, now he completely lost himself. He doesn’t want Wade to see him like this, doesn’t want to make him worry and add this to his list of reasons why this is a shitty day. So he tries to pull himself together, tries to swallow the choked sob that burns in his throat.

“I’m … sor- … -ry,” he mumbles, voice strangled, and hides his face in Wade’s T-Shirt, cloth soft against his burning cheeks. He feels Wade’s hands rubbing soothing circles against his back.

“Don’t apologize all the time, Petey. You’re not the one lecturing me about moral codes for a change.”

Peter half giggles, half sobs when he hears the smile in Wade’s voice and wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s waist again. They stay like this for a little while, until Peter’s breath evens out again and he feels like looking up. Wade also looks tired as hell, so he smiles a faint smile and says, “Let’s spend the day at home. I feel like sleeping twelve hours now.”

“That would be inconvenient,” Wade replies, answering his smile with a crooked one, “because then it would be evening and what would we do all night long?”

“Oh, I can think of plenty of things to do at night while staying in bed.”

“Oho, Peter, so kinky.”

“Shut up, you’d love it.”

“You don’t even know.”

“I think I actually do, Wade.”

They grin at each other, before Wade leans down to kiss him again, this time by pressing his open mouth against Peter’s, who immediately grants him entrance for a slow, languid kiss, their tongues intertwining lazily. Peter sighs into Wade’s mouth and sags against him. Damn, he’s sleepy, they really should take this to the bed, and not to continue it.

So they do, too tired to even have breakfast. Peter huddles up to Wade when they finally slip under the sheets, resting his head against his chest and laying his arm across his stomach. He feels how Wade runs his fingers through his hair in probably subconscious motions, and the pleasant feeling slowly lulls him to sleep. He doesn’t feel the light trembling of Wade’s chest, and neither does he hear Wade’s shaky breathing turn shallow when he, too, falls asleep with drying tears on his cheeks.

 

Peter almost doesn’t want to go to Headquarters the next time they get called in. But he knows that would be incredible immature and after his outburst the last time, he doesn’t really want to seem like a childish teenager who can’t handle fights. But before they go – Wade still on the team and as mentally stable as Wade Wilson can be, thank god – he takes his boyfriend aside and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Don’t let them fuck with you, Wade. Remember, you’re worth more than that. Please look after yourself, okay?”

Wade smirks and ruffles Peters hair, mask not yet pulled into place.

“Baby boy, you should know that you’re the only one who’s allowed to have fun with me in this kind of way. Except if you’d be up for a threesome. Or foursome. Orgy would also be acceptable.” When Wade starts to talk about the concept of polyamory and how their apartment would definitely be too small for that, Peter lightly punches him into his biceps and tells him, “Shut up you oaf. You’re incredible,” and smiles. Wade’s grin turns sweeter and he kisses him once, just a peck on the lips, before he pulls his mask over his nose and mouth and jumps out of the window, sliding down the fire escape.

“First come, first served!”

Peter just sighs but immediately rushes after him, determined to not lose to Deadpool, trying not to think about where they’re going and instead concentrates on the great ass in front of him.

 

The conference room is already filled with some X-Men and Avengers alike. Peter didn’t really follow the big news from neither TV nor S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, so he has little to no clue what’s going on. Wade seems to know a little better, he’s already joking with Clint and Nightcrawler about parts of the plan he apparently seems to know and Peter is again amazed of his boyfriend and his commitment.

Everyone goes silent when Nick Fury enters the room, ready to start explaining their plan for the next big mission.

“I think you all know what happened last Tuesday. What looked like a small attack on innocent civilians is actually a really big puzzle piece to a greater scheme. The group calls itself “Machiavellian” and their aim is to cause turmoil to shake the political situation. If you didn’t know already, they target houses with a big number of mutant residents. That’s why we asked the X-Men to …”

Peter kind of opts out, skimming the text on the presentation Fury shows in his background. Faces of victims of their attacks decorate the wall behind him, their still lively eyes looking down at them almost accusingly. Peter tries to memorize them while looking for familiar faces.

Suddenly the door opens and when Peter’s eyes set on the man who walks in like he owns the place (which he probably does) he has to suppress an angry moan. Steve sighs audibly, walking to his side and asking him why he’s so late. Tony just takes a sip from his coffee to go and answers something along the lines of “Doesn’t matter, what were we talking about?” and Peter has to turn away to hide his visible anger.

It’s funny how it just took one incident to completely turn his hero worship of Tony Stark into major annoyance.

“Stark, I’m not your babysitter, so just shut up and watch our security footage when we’re done here,” Fury says to him and simply continues. Stark stays silent after that, seemingly unfazed by Fury’s talking. Peter swallows hard and tries to concentrate on the director’s report and plan, but his eyes keep traveling to Tony, who sits between the standing Captain America and Black Widow, his feet planted on the table and slurping his coffee noisily.

“So the plan goes as follows: Group A, consisting of Hawkeye, Black Widow, Nightcrawler and Captain America go in through this Entrance. Group B meanwhile distracts the security guards here, here and here. Logan, you’ll start here, Deadpool, you’ll go in from there. And Iron Man, you’ll fire from up here and block the entrance with this stillage, which will appear magically a day before our intervention. Group B will then join group C , Spider Man, Angel and Storm and go in through these windows, after Black Widow disabled the surveillance cameras and alarm. Take down their leader and secure as many information as you can find while trying to cause the least collateral damage. Any questions?”

Everyone shook their head and Peter was relieved and ready to go, since he almost suspected Tony to speak up after the group setup, before–

“Actually, I think we should exclude a certain mercenary from this plan, since all he does is cause collateral damage. Like, all the time.”

That’s it, Peter thinks, if this asshole speaks one more word about Wade–

“ _Actually_ ,” Stark continues, “why is he even still on this team? He disregards the killing rule, he generally disobeys orders …”

Peter starts to see white. He closes his eyes in a desperate attempt to stay calm, but then he hears an audible gulp behind him. He turns around, slowly, and watches his boyfriend literally crumble apart under Tony’s toxic words and the piercing as well as wary stares of the whole room. Steve looks equal parts done and exasperated at Tony’s words and tries to argue in, but goes unheard.

“… and does things his own way, why did we keep him again? Just because he can’t die? With all due respect, _Nick_ , we don’t need him, then. He’s a nuisance to the team and to the Avengers in general. Just because he’s _fucking_ Spider Man-“

With a loud clash Tony falls to the ground, along with his chair, his coffee and a furious Peter Parker on top of him.

“Say one more word …!” he screams while he punches the inventor in the face, again and again, “and I’ll fucking kill you! Fuck you!”

It doesn’t take long for the whole room practically trying to pull Peter off Tony, and pulling Tony up into a standing position. He’s got a bleeding nose and a cut in his lips as well as various purple-blooming marks on his face when he blinks and focuses his gaze on Peter, who breathes hard and looks at him with the darkest, most hateful eyes he’s ever managed.

And then he starts laughing, and Peter feels like his stomach loses ground. Everyone around them is stunned in silence.

“Did- ugh, shit,” Tony literally spits, blood landing on the floor in little droplets, “did you all see that? Seems like Mr. Wilson is not the best influence on our red knight of New York city.”

“Tony, shut up. Just shut up,” Steve says, words almost cold. Peter almost vibrates with hate and disgust, and several grips on his arms tighten again. Tony just snorts.

“I don’t know why I’m the only one seeing him in his real light. We’re not a reformatory, it’s not our job to help this guy change for the better-“

“Enough, Tony!”

Peter would have screamed. He seriously would have yelled into Tony Stark’s face until his vocal chords ripped.

But suddenly Steve was standing in front of him, facing Tony. And the only thing Peter could see was Tony’s surprised face, before he furrowed his brows and looked to the ground. If Peter didn’t know better, he would have thought he saw embarrassment there. Stubborn embarrassment.

“I’m Sorry, Wilson,” Steve says, gaze still fixed on Tony or somewhere else, Peter couldn’t see, “I think I have to talk to Tony about being a decent human being. Please accept my apology until he brings up the courage to do it himself.”

That’s when Peter closes his eyes and remembers Wade. Wade, who stands back there, all alone, with no one at his side during this whole scene. Wade, who still is as silent as a dead man, and probably also looks like one under his mask.

“N-no harm taken,” he murmurs, voice hoarse. Peter slowly turns around, and the others let go of his arms. He walks towards Wade who visibly shakes, grabs his hand with his blood covered one carefully and squeezes.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispers, yet again, and leans his forehead against strong shoulders, which don’t look so strong right now, slumped as they are.

He knows he shouldn’t have acted like that. He knows Wade probably would have said something, but …

But he simply can’t stand there and not do something about it when his boyfriend get’s verbally abused like this.

“Is the fight over, kids, can we all make up and go home now? How old are all of you, fourteen? For Christ’s sake,” Fury then tosses in and watches them all disparagingly. Everyone seems to shrink under his gaze. Good thing Bruce isn’t here to witness this, a Hulk is the last thing they needed right now.

“I advice all of you to shut up now and go home. Mission starts tomorrow at 8 p.m. Stark, you’re debarred from it, and don’t come whining later. There might be an I in Iron Man, but there’s neither an I in Avengers, nor in Team. Parker, you stay at home too. I’ll call Falcon and Daredevil.”

 

The mood is shit when they get home. Again. Peter wants to bang his head on the wall repeatedly.

He doesn’t even know what to say to Wade. He overreacted and put himself and Wade in a bad position. Everything feels like crap already, and he also probably earned himself a session with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s psychologist. But bitter as he is, he doesn’t regret punching Tony in the slightest.

The silence between them feels heavy and loaded. Peter knows Wade wants to say something. It hurts him a little that his boyfriend stays quiet like that.

But after everything that’s happened, he feels like he can’t apologize anymore. Because it would be a lie. He isn’t sorry for what happened, because in his opinion, Tony obviously crossed a line, and he also brought Peter into it, which made it all the more personal.

Wade sits on the couch, TV remote in hand and looks at the screen, but is obviously not paying attention. Peter stands behind the sofa for a bit, looks at the tension in Wade’s shoulders, before he walks into the kitchen to make them some tea. Peppermint for Wade and something fruity for himself, he takes the steamy cups into the living room and puts them down on the coffee table. Wade doesn’t look up from the spot he’s fixating on the wall. He’s pissed, and Peter can feel that, so he decides to simply be honest with Wade to prevent any further misunderstandings and try keep the stuff that’s not yet destroyed between them save.

“I … will not apologize for what happened today. Because I think Tony deserved it.”

Silence, again. Wade hangs his head.

“That’s … what I wanted to tell you. Now, I’d like to know how you feel,” Peter continues, trying to keep his voice steady and sound as neutral as possible. He sits down on the couch beside Wade, keeping some distance from him. They are kind of arguing now, and he doesn’t want to appear clingy or manipulative.

Wade wrings his hands, visibly struggling for words. Relief washes over him as Peter realizes he’s not completely shut down in front of him.

“I …” Wade starts, voice sounding hoarse. “I kind of understand you. I do, baby boy. And I’m not mad at you. I’m … mostly mad at myself for being such a chickenshit.”

Scratching the back of his head, Wade starts thinking again, and Pete keeps his concentration fixed on him and waits, patiently. This is not about me, he thinks, it’s about Wade. So he watches his boyfriend as he slumps into the couch, shoulders and head hanging low, obviously shaken by the recent events.

Then he draws a breath and goes on.

“I was frozen. Like, my limbs literally felt like they were made of stone when he started talking about me. I … I tried so hard Pete, I really did! I tried to be a good guy, I tried to fit in, please, I …”

Wade stops, breathing deep, voice trembling.

“I want to be a good guy so bad, Peter. For you. For us.”

Peter bites his lip and looks down, fighting back tears. That’s definitely not how he expected this conversation to go.

“But … it just never feels enough, you know? This guy I shot … there was no point in explaining I did it in self-defense, you know? Tony wouldn’t have believed me. I’m trying so hard, and all they do is see me fail. Like that’s all they want to, you know? And … I try to be strong, but … when things like this happen, all I can do is stand back while everything crumbles and slips through my hands and … I feel so powerless.”

 

All Peter can do is watch Wade fall apart at his own words. But at the same time he’s incredibly happy that Wade knows he can share this with Peter, that he knows he can talk to him about it, even though Peter did so poorly before.

So he cautiously moves closer to Wade, looking up to him with wet eyes and searches for approval in Wade’s face. His crying face that’s wrecked by emotions, and Peter feels so miserable just looking at his boyfriend who’s suffering so much.

And when Wade’s tentative hands reach for him, he practically throws himself at him and hugs him so tight while burying his face in Wade’s neck.

“It’s ok,” he sobs, while Wade’s back is shaking from trying to contain his crying. “It’s ok Wade, I got you.”

 

He doesn’t know what to say, so he just simply holds him. Shows Wade he’s there for him. In his eyes, it would have been hypocritical to give the merc any kind of advice, because he understands Wade. He knows that he’s trying, probably harder than anyone of them would think. And he himself knows best how hard it is to leave grudges and habits from the past behind, and Wade’s are a complete different league compared to his.

So all he does is tell him he knows, he understands, and holds him tight.

And Wade clutches onto him like he’s the last thing he can hold onto before drowning. Peter has never seen him cry like that, but also he isn’t sure if anyone ever saw himself like this, but right now, he couldn’t care less.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, and Wade makes a choking sound. “I love you,” he says again, and Wade snivels before he wails and repeatedly blubbers out “I love you too” and “Petey, I love you so much”.

So finally, Peter just laughs, and they sit on the couch, clinging to each other, shaking and trembling, and everything feels a lot better.

 

 

“I’m gonna repeat that, Spidey. I’m not mad at you.”

Peter hums, snuggling up to Wade and pulling the blanket tighter around them.

“Seriously, I probably would have done the same. Scratch that, I would have beaten the shit out of him too if he insulted you, my precious little kitten,” Wade practically purrs into his ear and Peter laughs and wriggles a bit.

“That tickles, Wade …! Be careful, I’m drinking tea!” But that doesn’t stop the merc from wrapping strong arms around him and burying his nose in his hair. Peter sighs contently, closing his eyes and wriggling his toes under Wade’s thighs.

“Thank you though,” he mumbles then and tucks his free hand between his and Wade’s warm bodies. “For understanding me and not being mad.”

“Hey,” Wade huffs, “same to you. I thought you’d be disappointed in me for not being able to talk back and shit, especially after talking about it, so …”

“Wade, no need for me to be hard on you, you’re doing a great job at it already.”

It was meant as a joke, but Wade just huffs again, and Peter sighs.

“It’s okay, seriously. We all have our demons, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t try to make this whole train ride to hell at least a bit more comfortable?”

“You’re incredible, I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Did I accidently kill Satan? Am I in heaven?”

“Stop talking as if you were dead, we’re right here. I know that because I’ve got one hell of a headache after this crying session and god surely made heaven a headache-free zone,” Peter moans and throws back the rest of the tea. Wade snickers into the skin of his throat before cradling his chin with his hands and carefully pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

It’s perfect and Peter can’t do anything more than close his eyes and melt into it. When he turns around a bit, rearranging his feet under the blanket, Wade grabs the cup in his hand and puts it on the table beside them.

“Seriously, I love you so much, babe,” Wade whispers against his mouth and Peter whines, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and deepening the kiss. A desperation arises within him, a need to be close, to feel Wade as much as possible. Peter feels like he’s riding on an emotional high and he grabs Wade’s jaw with one hand, pressing urgent kisses to his mouth, his cheek and his neck. It makes Wade giggle and nuzzle his hair in return. It goes on for a while, and Peter can’t read his own body’s intentions or his feelings, because he doesn’t really feel like turning this into something sexual, but at the same time he wants everything of Wade.

So he slows down and buries his face in Wade’s neck instead, hugging him tight. They fall quiet for a while, just listening to each other’s breathing. Wade also seems to have no intentions of taking this further, so they just cuddle for some time, sneaking in an occasional kiss.

“Hey,” Wade says after several minutes, “you up for getting totally destroyed at Mario Kart?”

 

 

The next day goes smoothly. They wake up, the exhaustion of the last days finally starting to cease, have breakfast and do some grocery shopping. After that, they treat themselves to some take-away and a movie, because later that day, Wade has to go in for the S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, and Peter surprisingly has no appointment with the S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist but with Captain America himself. Seems like Steve also stepped out of the mission, much to Fury’s disapproval, Peter imagines. He tells Wade when he gets the message, pondering on what Steve could possibly want to talk about. Wade just shrugs and makes a joke about “husband-business” between Tony and Steve. Peter slaps him on the arm for it.

 

So when Peter kisses Wade goodbye and tells him to take care of himself, he’s already nervous and a bit miserable. Sure, Steve mainly tried to keep Tony in check back then, but he probably also disapproves of Peter’s way of handling the situation. He kind of expects the “you hurt my boyfriend” talk, which surely isn’t much fun when you have it with Captain America.

That’s why his plans to study until the scheduled meeting pretty much go to waste because he can’t concentrate for the hell of it. Sighing, he puts his textbook down and decides to get it over with and simply show up early.

 

When he enters the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, it’s already dark outside. Being familiar with the building and knowing where to go, he heads for the elevators and then for one of the more comfortable conference rooms, mainly used as leisure area.

He’s surprised when he sees that Steve’s already there.

“Hey,” he greets, uneasily. Steve looks up from his folded hands and rises from his seat. He nods and greets Peter back with an equally unsure, “Hey. How are you doing?”

“I’m … I’m fine. Thanks. Is- Is Tony alright? Did I hurt him badly?”

Steve huffs a laugh through his nose and they both sit down.

“He doesn’t seem like it, but it’s not only his suits that are made of steel.”

Peter closes his eyes and exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’s kind of relieved that Steve doesn’t seem to be too pissed about it.

“Since you seem to know what I wanted to talk about, I’ll get right to the point. I’m not pleased with what happened back in the meeting. Especially you punching and threatening Anthony, I’m going to be honest right here.”

Shit, Peter thinks, and ducks his head between his shoulders. He shouldn’t have leapt to conclusions …

“Because I think you’re better than that, Peter. What Tony said over the past couple of days is not acceptable, and I told him so. We had a talk, long and extensive, believe me. And he’s going to apologize, I promise. He’s got his own demons to fight, and I think he saw some of them in Wade.”

Peter swallows but keeps silent, since Steve obviously wants to go on. He’s right, Peter kind of saw red when Tony didn’t stop talking shit. And he overstepped his boundaries without realizing what was behind all the harsh words. Mostly fear and jealousy, he expects.

“I can’t demand utter understanding of Tony’s actions of you, but I hope you will try to look at his rather violent words in a different light. He’s … a very special person, and he’s very special to me. And I know Wade is the same to you. I highly approve of you stepping in to defend him, but I hope there won’t be any more escalations like this in the future,” Steve half smiles. Peter just nods, kind of at a loss for words. When the captain doesn’t continue, he looks into his eyes and smiles back.

“Thank you, Captain. For understanding and for not taking further actions against me. I really appreciate it.”

Steve waves him off and puts a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Wade is a good person, I can see that. I’m sure the others do too, and I know for certain that deep inside, Tony knows it too. They have a similar background, even though it doesn’t seem like it at first.”

Peter just nods. Clapping his hands on his thighs, Steve stands up and provides his hand. Grabbing it, Peter lets himself be pulled to his feet and smiles up at the captain.

“Well, I believe you want to be home to comfort your boyfriend as much as I do, so I’ll let you go now. Fury says the mission ran smoothly and that they should be home soon. Tell Wade I said hello and that Tony will get back to him.”

“I will, Captain. Thank you.”

“Good bye, Peter. Have a nice evening.”

“You too, Captain.”

 

When Peter opens the door to the flat he can already smell pancakes, and a broad smile settles on his face.

“It’s almost 11 pm, Wade.”

“Well, it’s never too late for pancakes, honeybug!”

Peter snorts because “seriously, honeybug?” and shrugs out of his jacket and toes off his worn trainers. He rounds the corner to join Wade in the kitchen, only to be greeted by a buck-naked ass in a pink apron and he honestly isn’t even surprised.

“That’s … a really nice welcome,” he mumbles when he steps up to his boyfriend, wrapping tender arms around his waist. Wade shamelessly wiggles his butt against his crotch.

“Well, I had a shower after the mission and decided it would be more convenient to simply stay naked because after eating these delicious pancakes I’m definitely gonna have my sweet way with you,” he pipes and throws Peter a blinding grin over his shoulder. Peter blushes, glad that Wade can’t see it from behind.

“Definitely looking forward to that,” he murmurs into Wade’s back and smiles against the scarred skin. Laughing, Wade slaps his ass from in front of him – Jesus, Wade’s pinpoint precision for stuff like this – and giggles, deep in his throat. The hair on Peter’s neck rise at the sound and he just grumbles a weak “Don’t make me horny before dinner, you dumbass” before he steps away to retreat the tableware from the cabinets.

“I’d never!” Wade insists, and Peter just huffs a laugh, knowing he’s probably eat those pancakes off Peter’s erect dick if he’d let him (which he will definitely not).

 

If there’s one thing that Peter is surprised about every single time he witnesses it, it’s how many pancakes Wade manages to eat in one go. Peter lost count after the tenth, and he kind of doesn’t really wanna know, if he’s honest. He just watches Wade tuck in after finishing his fifth one himself and telling his boyfriend he’s full. Wade grins and says that, well, more left for him. Peter rolls his eyes and rests his head on his hand, watching Wade affectionately.

It’s one of those times where warmth blooms in his stomach, making him giddy and happy. It feels so domestic it’s almost ridiculous. Peter loves every second of it.

And he’s so, so glad that this fucktrain of an issue between Tony and Wade and also the consequent one between himself and Wade is slowly dissolving. It just felt shitty as hell to see his boyfriend suffer like this.

“You’re thinking about unhappy stuff, ain’t ya?” Wade asks, mouth still full of pancakes. And ice cream. Peter has no idea where that came from.

“Listen up baby boy. The only thing you’re allowed to think of from now on is the hella amazing sex we’re going to have tonight, okay? Because basically I’m horny since Logan did this amazing thing with his claws where he-“

“Wade, too much information I don’t wanna hear …!”

“Anyways, I’ve been horny for about two hours already and god, did this whole Stark thing turn me off. I need you to wreck me tonight babe. So please get your head in the game,” Wade ends and starts to rap what sounds frighteningly like High School Musical. Peter has the sudden urge to shut him up, which is why he abruptly rises from his chair and pulls Wade in for a kiss from over the table. The pancakes soon are forgotten and they scramble to their feet awkwardly while trying not to separate from each other.

The kiss feels heated and urgent, and Peter whines, both of them gasping into it.

“Fuck-“ Wade hisses when he presses Peter against the next wall he can find, hands immediately roaming over the slender body in front of him. Sighing, Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s neck and grinds against him, drawing delicious sounds from Wade’s mouth. Then he remembers that Wade’s practically naked under that apron and he gets a better idea of what to do with his hands.

“Shitfuck,” comes the next low curse and Peter laughs breathlessly.

“So needy …” he whispers against swollen lips and Wade dives in again, crushing his lips against Peter’s with an even needier whine.

 

Peter can’t really remember how they made it to the bedroom. He himself lost a decent amount of clothes on the way, now kneeling over Wade in just his briefs, one sock and his undershirt. Wade glazes up at him with dazed eyes, hand slipping under his shirt shamelessly.

“You’re so sexy,” he almost moans and heaves a frustrated sigh. Peter snorts, looking down at himself.

“Hardly, right now,” he says, but begins pulling the cotton shirt over his head and Wade gives an appreciative sound.

“Now I’m only one sock away from decent sexiness,” he mutters while leaning down for a quick, chaste kiss. Wade laughs at that, hands travelling to Peter’s butt and squeezing.

“You’re always sexy, Peter Parker. You could wear a potato sack and I’d still call you the sexiest man alive.”

“That’s really flattering, Wade,” Peter grins and kisses him again, now sock-less. They fumble around a bit, kissing and simply making out, until Peter decides to take things further and rid Wade of this ridiculous apron that’s simply just in the way.

“No kinky apron sex?”

“No kinky apron sex.”

“You disappoint me, Mr. Parker.”

“Could you please stop calling me that during sex?”

“Okay, kittycat.”

“That’s not even remotely better but well.”

Wade gives a deep rumbling laugh at that and Peter just rolls his eyes, already having accepted his fate of being called ridiculous nicknames by his boyfriend.

“How do you want it?” Peter asks, sitting down on Wade’s thighs, hands travelling over his sides.

“I want …” Wade gasps at Peter’s delicate touches, scarred skin sensitive to every one of them. “I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me hard and slow, until I cry out your name and you make me break apart.”

Peter’s chest surges with shaking breaths and he engulfs Wade in a burning kiss.

“Everything for you,” he pants against his lover’s lips, hands reaching for the lube in the bedside drawer. While he rummages around for a condom, Wade reaches for his own yet neglected cock and begins to stroke it slowly. Having found everything he needs, Peter turns and watches, mouth watering. He crawls off Wade, getting rid of his own boxer briefs and spreads the legs of his lover. Wade complies immediately, holding them up and presenting Peter with an absolutely naughty view.

“Damn,” Peter whispers and pours some lube onto his fingers, warming it in his hands first. Wade looks absolutely wrecked, and they haven’t even started yet. He’s panting, legs twitching in anticipation, and his dick lies heavy and red against his stomach. Peter can’t wait to fuck him in earnest.

Pushing in two fingers right away, the sound Wade makes is absolutely delicious. Always trying to keep him on the edge and between pain and pleasure, Peter knows exactly how to handle him by now, how to make this most pleasurable for Wade.

“Pete, now, please,” Wade whines, letting his legs fall open and trying to reach for his boyfriend to pull him up. Peter laughs softly and pulls his fingers out of Wade.

“Okay, okay,” he huffs before Wade can manhandle him and gestures for him to turn onto his stomach. Wade obliges and lies flat on the bed, hips a bit in the air and legs spread wide. Peter moans at the sight and hurries to pull a condom over his almost aching dick, positioning himself over Wade.

“Ready?” he murmurs, strong arms beside Wade’s shoulders, and Wade nods frantically, pressing his butt up against Peter’s cock. That’s all he needs to see, so he grabs his dick and pushes into Wade.

Their moans sound loud in their ears, as well as the noises of sex that start when Peter repeatedly pushes into Wade, slow and hard, as he wanted. He breathes hard, muscles straining as he keeps the pace, and Wade almost melts under him.

“Ah … ah, fuck yeah, yes … baby, harder …!”

Peter complies, grabbing the sheets tighter and pounds into Wade with every deliberate thrust. He gasps and hangs his head low, kissing Wade’s neck and whispering sweet words in his ears.

“You’re so good, Wade. So good. You feel so fucking amazing. Let me hear you, Wade, how much you need this. C’mon darling.”

It’s always staggering to see how Wade reacts to sweet-talking in bed. He keens loudly, hands grabbing helplessly at the sheets, his hole twitching around Peter. His moans grow louder, and he starts rubbing his dick at the sheets below him to seek some kind of relief. Peter is panting faster, speeding up a bit, trying to angle his thrusts so they keep hitting Wade’s prostate.

“Shit, shit shit … Pete, I’m going to- I’m gonna-“ A loud cry escapes Wade after a particular hard thrust against his prostate, and Peter hisses when he convulses around his cock.

“I’m- I’m close too …!” Peter grits out and grabs the headboard with one hand to steady himself more. His other hand rests beside Wade’s head and he can feel the fingers of his lover wrapping around his in a desperate try to hold on to something.

“Come for me, Wade,” he says, and pushes Wade into the mattress with strong thrusts of his hip.

“Fuck fuck fuck-“ Wade moans, voice rising higher with every word and he tries to push back against Peter, to let him sink into him as deep as possible. Peter can see how he drools onto the bedspread, feels how his legs jerk and relishes the desperate sounds coming out of Wade’s mouth.

Suddenly everything gets incredibly tight and Peter moans as Wade opens his mouth in a silent scream, spine bending and whole body shaking. Wade looks gorgeous, Peter thinks as he pulls out and gets rid of the condom, jacking himself off with frantic movements of his hand.

“Fuck-“ he grits out and then finally comes, painting Wade’s back with his release.

 

When they lie in bed, exhausted but clean after a quick shower, Peter can’t do anything but smile. Wade watches him, one strong arm draped over his hip.

“You look happy,” he eventually says, eyes still set on Peter’s face, now studying his lips.

“Yeah. I am.”

Wade smiles and leans in, brushing his lips with his own.

“I’m happy too. Thank you for everything, Peter.”

“I love you, Wade,” is what Peter answers, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

They sleep after that, a long, exhausting day coming to an end, with their legs entangled and arms draped over their significant other. It honestly feels like paradise.

 

 

“Hey, Wilson …!”

Wade turns around. Grabbing his hand, Peter turns with him, shooting Tony a warning glare. But the inventor just raises both hands in an excusing gesture and closes in on them. Shooting his boyfriend a look, he realized that Wade is calm. Probably because of what Peter told him about his talk with Steve, but he also kind of thinks that Wade got over that little blockade he had until now.

“What’s up, Tony?”

Stark almost looks embarrassed at how friendly Wade is, and Peter suppresses a smirk. Serves him right.

“Hey, uhm. You probably already heard from my outrageously embarrassing husband that I’m going to apologize for what I said and did. So … here I am, apologizing. I don’t expect you to forgive me, because what I sad was … was … yeah, it was horrible. I’m sorry. To you too, Peter. I deserved those punches,” Tony ends and looks at him. Peter nods, acknowledging what he had said, but still wary.

Wade however holds out his hand with a fond smile on his face, and Tony hesitantly grabs it, taken aback.

“It’s okay, Stark. Everyone has bad days. I’m not mad at you for chickening out. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

Tony lifts the corner of his mouth at that and shoots Peter another look from the corner of his eyes.

“I’m honestly more concerned about your watchdog. But … thanks, I guess. I don’t deserve it, really.”

So they shake hands, Peter watching them, and then Tony sighs, spreading his arms as an invitation for a hug. Wade literally lights up at that, and Peter laughs when he hears him mutter something along the lines of “I can’t believe it, I’m having the absolute fanboy moment right now”.

Tony chuckles too, patting Wade on the back twice, before pulling back.

“I respect you, Wilson. For trying so hard to become a better man. And I will leave you in piece, I promise. People believe in you, so I expect you to live up to that.”

Wade nods, and Peter thinks that he’s also reading the words between the lines, meeting Tony’s eyes with a knowing look. Tony looks back, and all Peter can see is “Because I’m trying too, Wade.”

“Anyways,” Tony says, looking away and is that a blush Peter spots? “I’m, uhm … going to tell my husband that I talked to you, so he stops mothering me. Wait, that probably won’t stop, ever.”

Wade grins and lays a hand on Tony’s shoulder, almost to stop him from going yet.

“You know, Pete and I know a really good place to, how should I put it, getting stuff out of your system, together. Getting it off, blowing off some … steam. Getting steamy together-“

Peter is laughing and holding his sides and also probably blushing by the time Tony interrupts Wade with a bewildered “Okay I got it, I got it. Please, I- Just, stop it, please.”

Wade grins and lets go of Tony, who is pressing his index finger and thumb into his eyes.

“You know what?” he says then, and looks at Wade again, “The thing you’re implying is probably not the worst idea. The Captain deserves a day off. Or, some days off.”

And Peter watches with big eyes and probably the stupidest grin on his face as Wade gives Tony the information about their Love Motel.

“The luxury suite is to be recommended. Really nice king size bed,” Wade informs Tony and gives a thumbs up. Peter starts giggling again, hooking his arm into Wade’s.

“C’mon, we’re late for the meeting. Thanks Tony, I appreciate what you did right now.”

Tony shows him a beaming smile before clapping his shoulder once and saying, “You’re a good man, Peter Parker. Keep on watching out for your stud.”

The whole conversation has already crossed the border of completely ridiculous, so Peter just groans in mock annoyance and pulls Wade with him.

“Have fun, Mr. Stark! Tell the Mole Lady we said hello!” Wade calls over his shoulder, waving his hand repeatedly.

Tony most likely has no clue what Wade is talking about but none of them really cares. He’ll see, Peter thinks, and honestly, them practically advertising their little love nest to other people now? Peter is excited for what’s yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the beginning, I really love Tony's character. I'd love to write him more in the future, maybe I'll get my lazy ass to actually do it one day.  
> The issue he has with Wade isn't really addressed in this fic. At least not his POV of it. Again, I didn't just write it out of spite, because I think something like this could happen. (If it hasn't, already)  
> Because everyone only sees their own issues in other people, and imo Tony could see many of them in Wade. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you had fun with this, I'd appreciate some kudos and/or some feedback :) you can find me on tumblr [here](http://vaixu.tumblr.com/)!  
> I also drew a little piece for this fic [here](http://vaixu.tumblr.com/post/143914827561/he-was-a-real-asshole-just-now-he-has-no-right) :3


End file.
